Harry Potter Et La Prédiction Maudite
by kyltia
Summary: Une voyante maladroite comme conseiller d'orientation... Il n'en faut pas plus pour transformer la vie de Harry en enfer.


**Fic écrite pour le défi de Novembre HP Pairing Yaoi : "Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation/prémonition (par lui-même, le professeur, ou un camarade) qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie."**

**NDA **: Il s'agit d'une version corrigée suite notamment aux remarques précieuse de Catia, pinailleuse dans l'âme comme je les aime ^___^ (la précision vaincra, fight !). Je n'ai pas tout suivi de ses conseils et c'est peut être une erreur, mais je l'assume. En tous cas, Catia, si tu me lis, sache que j'ai vraiment apprécié tes conseils.

Et comme toujours, cette fic à été béta-lue par ma Delphine copine de moi sans qui je ne serait rien et sans qui aucune fic de moi ne traînerait sur le net (ceux qui lui en veulent pour ça, j'ai son adresse).

Et là je me relis et je me dis que je suis en train de prendre un melon monstrueux…

**Harry Potter Et La Prédiction Maudite… ****(1)******

(Mettre le thème d'Indiana Jones en bande son (2)…)

« - Je vais être QUOI ? » Eructa le Golden Boy, prêt à tomber dans les vapes.

« - Les cartes ne mentent jamais, Harry… » Se contenta de répondre Lavande, indignée par l'expression de totale incrédulité qu'affichait le brun. Elle jeta un regard vaguement gêné à Parvati qui haussa les épaules. Elle venait de prédire à Ron que son avenir était dans la culture des citrouilles et le roux, après s'être emporté sur cette allégation avait coupé brusquement, calculant mentalement le bénéfice net qu'un sorcier pouvait retirer de la culture des potirons. Pas très sexy comme job, mais si ça rapportait…

Harry enleva ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez, fronçant les sourcils.

Lavande se mordilla les lèvres.

Il était terriblement mignon. Quel dommage que, aux vues de l'actualité scolaire, le professeur Trelawney ait décidé que le cours serait l'équivalent divinatoire d'un carrefour métier au lieu d'aborder le thème prévu : trouver l'amour dans le marc de caf

Malheureusement pour elle, les professeurs avaient organisé pour les élèves de septième année des rencontres, séminaires et autres convents divers et variés afin de les aider à finaliser leur orientation professionnelle une fois leur scolarité achevée.

Et chaque professeur d'organiser un « événement » à sa manière.

Lavande, qui avait abandonné sans regret la classe de potion depuis la 5ème année, frémit en songeant à ce qu'avait bien pu imaginer Rogue comme « événement » ou « carrefour métier ».

Bref, elle n'avait pas le plus petit embryon d'idée de ce qu'elle ferait plus tard, excepté le fait que, bien entendu, il s'agirait d'un métier éminemment romanesque et passionnant, un emploi qui lui permettrait de rencontrer, aux hasards des chemins de sa vie, sa destinée en la personne de beaux jeunes sorciers bien faits de leur personne et de bonne famille. 

Riches, de préférence…

Qu'ils ressemblent de prés ou de loin à Harry Potter ne serait pas un mal non plus. (3)

Tout cela pour dire qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré prédire à Harry qu'il trouverait bientôt sur son chemin une jeune sorcière belle, intelligente, aimée des astres, brune, mystérieuse et portant le nom d'une fleur odorante plutôt que « ça ».

Bon, elle avait discrètement fait le thème astral du jeune homme et découvert que son chemin avait de fortes probabilités de croiser celui d'une personne brune et mystérieuse. Mais rien sur les fleurs… Et rien sur elle. Leurs thèmes ne concordaient pas.

Enfin, parfois le destin a juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce…

Non pas qu'elle aurait influencé la prédiction de façon à ce que… Enfin… Ce n'était pas bien de tricher, mais bon…

« - OK » Finit par dire Harry en remettant ses lunettes, coupant cours aux pensées de la brune. « De toute façon, je ne crois pas à toutes ces bêtises… »

Lavande nota quand même que sa voix manquait de conviction.

« - A quelles bêtises ne croyez vous pas, Mr Potter ? » intervint la voix onctueuse du professeur de divination.

Les deux jeunes gens levèrent la tête d'un même geste, rencontrant le regard déformé par les lunettes en cul de bouteille de Trelawney, lui donnant l'air d'une vieille chouette astigmate.

« - Ah. Les arcanes mongols… Choix judicieux, Miss Brown. Très judicieux. »

La brune se rengorgea de fierté et envoya un sourire éclatant à Harry qui roula des yeux.

« - L'empereur sur le sorcier… Le lierre en majeur et le guerrier rouge en septime… Intéressante conjoncture… »

« - Je mourrais bientôt, professeur ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton innocent.

Trelawney sembla envisager avec délectation l'idée de prédire à son élève une mort longue, douloureuse et humiliante avant de se mordre les lèvres. Ce serait remettre en cause la prédiction d'une de ses chouchous.

« - Pas dans l'immédiat, Mr Potter. Je regrette. » Finit-elle par dire, comme à regret. Harry échangea un regard avec Ron qui haussa un sourcil entendu. Trelawney continua comme si de rien n'était. « En revanche, aux vues des cartes, qui ne mentent jamais, votre avenir professionnel risque fort d'écourter considérablement votre espérance de vie… » Le sourire avec lequel elle ponctua sa fin de la phrase donna envie à Harry de lui sauter à la gorge et de lui arracher les dents avec une pince à sucre.

Bien sur qu'elle avait raison, cette vieille peau ! Il mourrait avant la fin de la journée, même…

***

« - Tu crois que ça aurait pu être pire ? » Demanda Ron.

« - Pire comme quoi ? Laquais chez les Malfoy ou groom chez Voldemort ? » Rétorqua Harry.

« - Non. J'imagine que non. Bon, groom chez Voldemort, de toute façon c'est râpé…»

« - Hello ! Comment ça a été le cours de divination ? Quel sera votre futur job ? » Coupa Hermione en s'asseyant à coté de Harry avant de s'emparer du plat de purée.

« 'Mione, tu as devant toi le futur patron d'une coopérative agricole spécialisée dans la citrouille. » Sourit Ron, très très fier.

Hermione le dévisagea avec pitié.

« - Ron… A moins que tu ne décides de t'installer en Roumanie, ta corporative fera faillite avant même que tu ne l'ais monté… 80% de la consommation de Potiron chez les sorciers de Grande Bretagne est issu de l'importation. Et ce sont les Roumains qui tiennent le marché… Et toi, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle en se détournant du roux, soudain désespéré, ses rêves de fortune écroulés.

Harry grogna et se servit une pleine assiette de petits pois et steak haché.

Hermione le regarda un moment manger.

« - C'est si mauvais que ça ? »

« - … Pire… »

Un long silence s'installa dans le microcosme du golden trio, les autres griffondors tenant des conversations animés autour d'eux.

« - C'est à dire ? » Insista Hermione.

Harry lui piqua le saladier de purée et se servit.

Ron piqua du nez dans son assiette et en engloutit le contenu, essayant de se faire tout petit.

Froidement, la jeune fille continua, sans quitter le brun du regard.

« - Harry. Si tu ne me dis rien, je vais demander à Ron… »

Lequel Ron essaya désespérément de se rendre invisible et échangea un regard absolument navré avec son ami.

Harry soupira.

« - OK… » Il fit signe à Hermione de se pencher et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

***

L'ambiance dans le réfectoire de Poudlard était bonne enfant.

En ce beau mois d'Avril où la fée printemps montrait frileusement le bout de son nez, les esprits se détachaient à peine de la coupe des 4 maisons ainsi que du championnat de Quidditch pour se tourner vers l'avenir incertain entraperçu lors du carrefour métier du jour.

Et les oiseaux chantaient et le ciel magique du réfectoire se parait de gais nuages et d'un soleil timide.

Et soudain :

«  - QUOI !?!? »

Le cri de stupeur résonna dans toute la salle, faisant lever la tête aux élèves comme aux professeurs.

Hermione, émettrice bien involontaire de ce hurlement qui s'apparentait plus à celui d'une bête blessée à mort que d'une jeune fille de 18 ans depuis deux semaine, se rassit, rougissante.

Reprenant la parole d'un niveau nettement plus bas, elle murmura :

« - Tu n'y crois pas sérieusement quand même ? Enfin, tout le monde sait que Trelawney et ses pouvoirs, c'est du chiqué ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard mortel.

« - L'essentiel n'est pas ce que je crois. L'essentiel, c'est ce que LUI, il croit… » Fit-il en pointant le pouce derrière son épaule dans la direction approximative de Dumbledore.

« - Le Directeur ? Mais… »

« - Oh, ceux qui ne suivent pas les cours de divinations suivent les voies normales : convention, rencontre avec des sorciers de différents métier, bla bla bla. Mais pas nous… » Grommela Ron.

« - Nous, comme nous avons suivi la « voie des étoiles », pour reprendre l'expression de Trelawney, nous devons exploiter le maximum de ce qui nous a été prédit… » Expliqua Harry.

« - Ordre de Dumbledore… » Renchérit Ron, morose.

« - Je ne comprends pas… Il ne peut pas y croire vraiment, quand même ? »

« - J'imagine que c'est un moyen de… Comment dire… S'amuser aux frais des élèves ayant choisi la facilité en restant en divination… N'importe comment, à part Parvati et Lavande, tout le monde est dans le même état que nous… »

«  Que TOI, Ron… » Précisa Harry. « Personne n'a eut une prédiction comme la mienne, que je sache… »

« - Personne n'a ta veine légendaire, mon vieux ! »

« - Ron, tu n'es pas gentil. » Gronda gentiment Hermione avant de se pencher vers Harry.  « Concrètement, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« -Mmmm… Si je m'écoutais, je me planquerais bien dans la chambre des secrets jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire… Avec ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs, je devrais être tranquille… »

« - Réaction très adulte et très intelligente : tu mangerais quoi ? » Rétorqua Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

« - … les petits du basilique ? »

« - Tu oublies les araignées aussi… » Renchérit Ron.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »

« - ET vous oubliez tous les deux que la chambre des secrets est condamnée, que c'est tant mieux pour la sécurité de tous et que la fuite n'est jamais une solution. » chapitra Hermione d'un ton sévère.

« - Tu me proposes quoi comme option, alors ? »

« - Si tu n'as pas le choix et que le directeur tient à ce que tu fasses toutes les démarches possibles afin d'exploiter la piste professionnelle décrite dans ta prédiction, tu n'as qu'une seule option… »

Harry grogna de désespoir.

***

Son avenir, Harry l'avait vu tout tracé : en première et deuxième année, il avait rêvé de devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch. 

En troisième et quatrième année, il s'était vu auror.

En cinquième année, il avait caressé l'espoir de pouvoir vivre de ses rentes, planqué dans un cottage anonyme, afin de fuir la presse et les ordures déversées sur son nom. Où alors de choisir la carrière de sauveur de l'humanité… Ca lui avait réussit, quelques années plus tôt, après tout…

Mais comme il était le « garçon-qui-avait-survécu » et que la presse aimait bien les héros, ses allégations selon lesquelles Voldemort était revenu passèrent du cri au loup à celui d'un pauvre enfant traumatisé par la mort d'un ami (comprendre Cédric… Il avait été fort étonné du récit larmoyant décrivant combien lui et Diggory avaient été liés pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, au point de développer une amitié solide et inébranlable. Cédric n'avait-il pas donné sa vie pour lui ? N'était-il pas presque frères, unis face à l'adversité et séparé par un destin funeste ? etc, etc, etc. Enfin, tout valait mieux que de se faire appeler le-garçon-qui-s-était-échappé-de-l-asile-et-qui-voyait-des-morts-pas-morts-finalement-partout…)

Le fait que Voldemort soit reparu l'année suivante en répandant la terreur devait avoir aidé quand même un peu à redorer son blason. Non pas que Harry fut heureux de revoir le fou homicide traîner ses guêtres et son ennui dans les campagnes en massacrant des moldus, bien au contraire, mais au moins cela corroborait sa version des faits.

Par contre, le fait que le Seigneur de l'ombre se soit fait bêtement tué, comme un lapin inconscient, renversé sur une route de province par un 4x4 rempli de supporters moldus du club de foot d'Arsenal complètement ivres de retour d'un match était une fin très satisfaisante.

Le pauvre vieux (façon de parler) n'avait même pas pu sauver son esprit cette fois là : il avait passé ce qui lui avait servi d'existence à se prémunir contre tous les sortilèges et les armes mortels existant au monde. Mais il n'avait pas pensé une seconde aux dégâts que pouvait un 4x4 Mercedes classe G conduit par une bande d'alcooliques (4).

Donc, en sixième année, l'option sauveur de l'humanité ayant déclaré forfait par défaut d'adversaire, Quidditch et carrière d'auror s'étaient combattues âprement pour gagner à nouveau son cœur.

On pouvait difficilement tomber de plus haut. Merci Lavande et merci sa prédiction.

Il avait essayé d'y échapper et était allé voir le Directeur afin de plaider sa cause, arguant les aléas d'une pratique hautement soumise à controverse. Bien entendu, Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu entendre : la prédiction pouvait être juste, il ne devait pas laisser passer cette chance de connaître un nouvel univers, tellement lointain de ses préoccupations habituelles, et bla bla bla et bla bla bla. Puis il lui conseiller d'arrêter de demander à Hermione d'écrire ses speechs, ça commençait à se voir…

Et, bien entendu, le vieux corbeau avait transmis TOUTES les prédictions validées par Trelawney au ministère pour y être enregistrées comme étant des sources possibles d'orientations professionnelles.

Et, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, le ministère allait contrôler les démarches faites par les étudiants ayant reçu une telle prédiction.

Et pour conclure, toutes les prédictions étaient prioritaires en terme d'orientation professionnelle. Un élève n'avait pas le droit d'entreprendre d'autre démarche tant que cette demande n'avait pas été rejetée par un professionnel de l'emploi décrit dans la prédiction.

Il fallait bien que les cours de divination, financées par le département des mystères, servent à autre chose qu'à justifier les siestes des « fainéants ».

Conclusion, il était coinc

Joie !

La mort dans l'âme, et surtout la certitude de la rencontrer dans l'instant, Harry s'arrêta devant la porte aussi accueillante que les grilles d'Azkaban et toqua à la porte.

***

Harry attendit que l'explosion d'hilarité de son vis-à-vis se calme.

En vain.

Enfin, après 10 bonnes minutes passées à attendre que la rougeur de l'humiliation quitte ses joues et l'hystérie son professeur, celui sembla s'étouffer suffisamment pour reprendre un minimum de tenue.

« - Hem. Vous disiez, Potter ? »

« - Vous m'aviez très bien entendu, professeur. Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous étrangler de rire à ce moment là. »

« - 10 points pour votre impertinence. Répondez. »

Harry lui lança un regard furieux.

« - Vous m'aviez très bien entendu. » Insista le jeune homme. « Vous voulez juste me l'entendre répéter pour pouvoir vous foutre de ma gueule encore une fois ! » pointa-t-il, un brin d'irritation dans la voix.

Une étincelle malicieuse de sadisme lui répondit du fond des prunelles sombres.

« - Brillante déduction, Potter. Très inattendue de votre part étant donné le degré proche du zéro absolu de votre intelligence. 10 points supplémentaire pour votre incroyable impertinence et 10 autres pour votre grossièreté. Répondez. »

Harry ferma les yeux et maudit tous les dieux, anges, démons et sorciers de l'existence. Et accessoirement, Lavande Brown.

« - Le schéma prédicatif de mon futur emploi, validé par le professeur Trelawney et transmis pour enregistrement au ministère, indique que selon toutes probabilité mon destin est d'être l'assistant d'un maître de potion. » Récita Harry d'une voix morne. « Votre assistant, pour être précis. »

Il était maudit par le destin, c'était pas possible autrement.

Oh, une fois qu'il aurait quitté la pièce, Rogue allait se faire un plaisir d'aller répandre la nouvelle parmi ses serpents adorés et avant la fin de la nuit, toute l'école en ferait des gorges chaudes.

Harry avait l'habitude de l'humiliation et il ne restait que 3 mois à tenir, après tout. Il n'avait pas besoin d'accomplir la prédiction ridicule de cette cruche de Lavande. Il avait juste besoin que Rogue lui signe ce foutu parchemin prouvant au ministère que, comme un bon et consciencieux élève qu'il était, il avait fait toutes les démarches.

Et après il serait débarrassé.

Il se prépara donc au pire en voyant son professeur se lever souplement, le regard brillant d'anticipation.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire, monsieur Potter, que j'accepterai un tel exemple d'incompétence crasse, de maladresse exaspérante, d'ignorance abyssale et de désobéissance chronique comme apprenti ? Si le directeur ne me l'avait pas expressément demandé, vous n'auriez même pas été autorisé à continuer mes cours en sixième année. Je préférerai avoir Londubat comme apprenti que de vous voir approcher d'une de mes paillasses, Potter. »

Harry se sentit rougir de colère. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça en potion ! Il était juste… Bah, ce n'était pas intéressant, voilà tout !

Notant le bref rictus de contentement de Rogue, Harry se reprit. Ce chacal graisseux n'attendait qu'une explosion de colère de sa part pour le coller en retenue.

« - Non, je n'ai pas plus besoin de vous comme assistant que d'une plaie suppurante sur la plante des pieds. Vous êtes un ratage intégral, Potter. Vous ne seriez même pas capable de faire la différence entre une pomme de terre et un edelweiss si on vous en présentait. Assistant d'un maître de potion ? Vous ? Je paierais cher pour rencontrer l'inconscient qui vous embauchera  à ce poste. Et non, Monsieur Potter, la renommée de votre nom ne vous ouvrira pas cette porte. La célébrité n'est pas tout, il est temps que vous vous en rendiez compte et je remercie le devin qui me donne l'occasion de vous le faire comprendre. »

Harry serra les dents. La dernière partie n'était pas si terrible. Mais il craignait que le rustre n'attaque le sujet de ses parents. Là, il n'aurait plus de maîtrise. Ses oreilles commençaient déjà à cuire…

« - La renommée, Potter, s'acquiert par les hauts faits, ou par la connaissance, ou par la sagesse. Vous n'avez rien de la sorte. Vous, vous n'êtes que le pitoyable enfant qui a survécu à ses médiocres parents. Et quand je dis médiocre, c'est pour éviter de devenir insultant. Vous êtes le digne fils de votre père : inconscient, incompétent et présomptueux. Je n'en reviens toujours pas du culot que vous avez de venir vous présenter devant moi à la recherche d'un « job » ! Mais je ne dois pas m'étonner, vous avez de qui tenir. Vous pouvez sortir, maintenant. Vous m'avez suffisamment distrait pour la soirée… »

Harry releva la tête et jeta un regard haineux au maître des potions qui était parti se rasseoir, une expression suffisante planant sur son visage habituellement inexpressif.

« Oh, qu'il doit être content de lui pour m'en montrer autant… Il va voir. » Songea Harry.

« - Je ne peux pas partir, monsieur. » Répondit-il d'une voix tendue.

« - Et pourquoi donc, Potter ? Vos penchants masochistes n'ont pas obtenu leur quota de sermon ? Je n'ai pas le temps ni le goût de satisfaire vos besoins pervers. Sortez. »

« - Vous ne comprenez pas, Professeur. » Insista Harry d'une voix qu'il savait mettre Rogue hors de lui.

« - Je ne comprends PAS ? » Rogue se leva, comme une tempête sur le désert, prêt à fondre sur la moindre bestiole paumée dans le coin et à la récurer proprement de ses moindres fragments de chair. « Eclairez moi donc, POTTER, sur ce que je ne comprends PAS. Que je puisse voir la RECOMPENSE que vous obtiendrez une fois que votre incroyable et légendaire intelligence aura enfin éclairé ma pauvre conscience balbutiante… » Gronda-t-il, menaçant.

Là, il était mûr pour la retenue.

« - Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, Professeur, c'est que je ne peux pas quitter votre bureau sans votre signature sur ce parchemin. » Fit-il en agitant le papier sous les yeux sombres de Rogue.

Comment le pauvre vieux vautour pouvait-il connaître cet aspect du carrefour des métiers de la sorcellerie ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tous les ans des dizaines d'élèves plantés devant son bureau à lui demander un apprentissage…

Harry continua, badin :

« - Vous voyez, là. » Il désigna une première case, en bas à gauche de la feuille. « Vous signez si vous m'acceptez comme apprenti. Et là, » il désigna l'autre case, à droite, « vous signez pour attester de votre refus. Je comprends votre désir d'être débarrassé de moi au plus vite étant donné que j'ai exactement le même. Mais l'administration, vous savez ce que c'est. Conclusion : vous signez à gauche et je serai débarrassé de cette corvée. Je pourrais m'orienter vers d'autres carrières plus intéressantes… Comme le Quidditch, par exemple. Vous me feriez vraiment une faveur en signant un refus… »

Une petite voix en lui hurlait «  STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!! ABRUTIIIIIIIII ! » (5) mais il ne l'entendait même pas, aveuglé par la rage et la volonté de faire ravaler son sourire suffisant à l'autre.

Bien évidemment que cela tordrait les tripes à Rogue de faire une faveur à Harry, de l'aider professionnellement d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et bien évidemment, la petite voix savait bien que Rogue ne laisserait jamais sa fierté prendre le pas sur la raison. Il n'accepterait jamais de prendre Harry comme apprenti rien que pour lui pourrir la vie. Il ne pouvait pas le sentir, il ne pouvait pas le souffrir, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer dans la même pièce que lui sans mettre quelques meubles entre eux, histoire d'éviter la prison à perpétuité à Azkaban pour meurtre.

Les yeux flamboyants de rage, Rogue arracha le parchemin des mains de Harry et signa.

***

« - Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » Demanda Hermione, compatissante.

« - Non. Je veux mourir. Mais avant, j'ai une dernière chose à régler… » Se contenta de répondre Harry, la baguette à la main, le regard mortel posé sur la porte du dortoir des filles. 

Ron haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de la coopérative des cultivateurs de cucurbitacées lui annonçant que oui, ils avaient bien pris note de sa candidature mais que non, ils ne recrutaient pas en ce moment. Au contraire, ils licenciaient… Le destin de fermier ne l'intéressant que peu, il était soulagé à l'idée de se trouver un poste dans… N'importe quoi d'autre.

« - Ca ne sera peut être pas si terrible que ça ? » plaida le roux, cherchant à être optimiste et ne s'étonnant pas de ne pas y arriver.

« - Ron, je vais passer ma VIE avec Rogue. Imagine un peu ce que va dire Sirius ? Je suis sur qu'il est déjà en train de rédiger sa beuglante… Tout ça parce que cet imbécile de serpentard graisseux et sadique a préféré s'imposer ma présence pour les six années à venir plutôt que de me faire la fleur de me débarrasser de cette recherche d'emploi boiteuse ! Tout ça à cause d'une DINDE qui se prend pour Nostradamus ! » Cracha Harry à l'intention de la porte close.

Hermione et Ron s'entreregardèrent, partagés entre le fou rire et le désespoir.

« - Enfin, tu n'as pas tout perdu : tu as pu voir Rogue en pleine crise d'hystérie comme aucun rictus sempra n'aurait pu en causer. » tenta Hermione avant de se ratatiner sur elle-même devant le regard meurtrier du brun.

***

Parvati referma posément la porte et revint s'asseoir à coté de Lavande.

« - Il est toujours en bas ? »

« - Toujours… »

« - Il est toujours en colère ? »

« - … Euh… Je ne te répéterai pas les mots exacts mais il dit en substance qu'après qu'il en aurait fini avec toi tu t'enfuirais en courant à la vue d'une moindre boule de cristal… N'essaie même pas d'imaginer pourquoi…  »

Lavande hocha la tête et serra un peu plus son oreiller contre elle.

Finalement, elle murmura :

« - J'imagine que ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire que d'après son thème astral, il rencontra l'amour au travail auprès d'un collaborateur plus âgé ? »

FIN ?

Oui, je sais, c'est navrant, mais je pense qu'il faut que ça se termine comme ça. Personne ne voudrait d'une suite pour « ça »…

(1) Ou « comment trouver un titre pourri quand on n'a pas d'imagination…

(2) Et pour ceux qui connaissent la blague : « égal 32 ! »

(3) … commentaire de ma bêta préférée : « il est où l'équivalent avec Sirius Black, que je signe tout de suite ! ! ! »… Elle est mignonne…

(4) et là vous vous dites : « mais elle s'est vraiment pas foulée sur ce coup ! »… Et là je réponds « non, c'est clair, mais trouver une idée pour décanner le vieux serpent, c'était pas l'objectif non plus… Et puis, depuis le temps qu'il se balade de corps en corps, vous pensez vraiment qu'il a put s'intéresser aux dernières Mercedes sorties sur le marché ? »

(5) Oui oui, la voix de Delphine par exemple ;p


End file.
